


Primal Corruption

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles on a theme, for the Black Saints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. water

**Author's Note:**

> water : Black Dragon

As empty of emotion as the rain he was, as deep as the sea  
and as relentless as the tearing of a riptide.

He knew his own strength and admitted no weakness;  
and those fools who dared oppose him were crushed in the dark river's jagged teeth  
or strangled silently in waves of their own blood.

Hair coiling like a river of shining onyx as his master met his death,  
Black Dragon brushed all aside with a single empty glance.

Not for him the shallows of the heart.

Rather the darkness of the abyss, and the call of blood-dimmed tides.


	2. fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fire : Black Pegasus

It sang to him, that burning in the blood --  
That hot-pain kiss, that racing agony along boiling vein and blistering nerve   
which he delivered, laughing darkly, to his victims   
in a rain of blows like a hail of blackened comets.

It sang to him; and he laughed through the pain  
to give back his gift, that gift of pride wrapped in night's sweltering plague for all who stood in his path.  
What does not kill you makes you stronger --

And Black Pegasus has taken Death's sweet fever for his own  
to gift it freely back with a killer's sweetest smile.


	3. air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> air : Black Cygnus

In the frenzy of the storm did Black Swan spend his hours --  
the cutting frost-edged winds of his loyal madness, and the glittering  
darkness of a dark winter's night.

Unseen, his frozen gale tore the breath from the unwary;  
unseen, his watchful gaze lured whispered secrets from the air  
like glistening black jewels in a frozen heart.

Within that blackest storm he shall prove his worth,   
and lay the bright northwind low with killing frost.

With that final strike already gleaming in his mind he would be free  
to stalk on silent winter winds to be his master's unseen eye --


	4. earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> earth : Black Andromeda

A creature of the hidden places had he become.

Swift dark viper whose fangs lead to a shallow grave,  
forged hard as a stone and as unlike to break --  
and if any remnant in this blighted life could give him pleasure, it was this.

It was the taste of vengeance, sweet as ashes and salted soil,   
and the coiling of a serpent in flesh like a canker in a rotted rose.

These things fed the fury in Black Andromeda's warped heart;  
and with bitter vengeance spurring him onward   
he marshaled his power over the dark coils of his own chains.


	5. spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spirit : Black Dragon

His was to be the shadow path;  
the one left to wander deeper darkness,  
to follow in his brother's riptide wake  
and suffer his existence by the grace of that hollow heart.

Unspoken fifth, a living shade --  
but the beating of a heart, the touch of a soul-bright flare of power  
shine like stars fallen to earth to his unseeing eyes. 

No sweet-tongued killer he, wan shadow of his better.  
But in the kingdom of the blind does he see another's soul;  
and so his glimpses of life shall be the guide  
for a greater Dragon's rain of pitiless death.


End file.
